Tales Manor
Tales Manor is Skythe's official fancomic on the Tales forums, focused heavily on the off-topic sections. Each chapter features the banning of a member. Plot Background Story Three years ago... The Tales Manor was created by a spiritual entity known as Sheena. She passed on little droplets of her power to a few select individuals in the Manor: hero_of_courage, the shining warrior of hopeless love and unfounded courage; Lunar Eclipse, the warrior of never-ending light and benevolent indignation; Abicion, the informative sage dealing with the sophisticated arts of sorcery; caramelpopcorn, the cheerful green cleric; and Cyllya, the knowledgeable assassin of ancient arts. Upon creating these super human beings, she dubbed them as the Manor's "Moderator knights". They fought hard against several attacks from evil beings such as Peatrical Systems, but the Manor still held up. The Manor was a tranquil place, everyone knew each other, everyone helped each other. Stupid people were mocked of course, but that was necessary to grow them into better citizens. Lord Fawkes Garde was then granted his set of Moderation powers. He became the Manor's symbol of justice. One day, citizens have found Abicion traversing the town with a group of almost naked women. Their clothes were melting, and society found Abicion to be unbearable. The citizens prayed to Sheena, asking for her to punish the ever growing vessel of corruption, and stripped Abicion of the powers she granted him. However, Abicion still held on to his magical arts and locked himself into hiding for a few weeks. Months passed. caramelpopcorn was found dead in a nearby forest. Akurei was granted Moderation powers as well but committed suicide in another manor far away. Morwen Laicoriel was granted Moderation powers as well. However, she was reported missing just a few months and was found dead in a river. Hero was also reported missing. The Manor also produced its first orb of the gods. Sheena formed a being known as Fuzzy Critter to look over this orb. Fuzzy Critter left the Manor to transport the orb elsewhere. Shinryu was given Moderation powers; he became known as the silent azure knight. Kad and Illidan became Moderation knights as well. While the Manor was declining in health, Sheena promoted Fawkes to be on the level of the gods. He became an Administrative Crusader. Lady then had an affair with Fawkes and became an Administrative Crusader; Lady fell into Hell to participate in an eternal war later. September 2007, Sheena was growing weak from the corruption in her Manor. Finding herself unfit as a goddess; she gradually changed her name to Tara, planted her spiritual seed in Lunar Eclipse, and scattered her powers over the Mod Summit again. The warriors there waited for the droplets to land. Ryke Masters, Shadowfox, and Ryuuko became the new Moderation Knights. Tara's body grew frail and transformed itself into a mortal child named Kristeen76. A few months later, Lunar Eclipse found himself on the level of the gods. Fawkes found himself resigning his position to travel to the mystical land of Gensokyo. Hero returned to resign his position and leave once more. Evil began to overtake the Manor. The citizens succumbed to the merciless attacks of several bombings and demon invasions. Lunar Eclipse was the current king during this time. He was feeling hopeless. Tears ran down his cheek as he could only watch his manor crumble. Until one fateful day... A large, buff warrior in black blood-stained armor and three capes appeared at the doors of the Tales Castle. He pushed his way in immediately, no one dared to stop him. He finally reached the throne room. Though Lunar Eclipse had the power of the gods, he was trembling in his seat. "I am the one they called MasterT. I control the black flames of hell and can manipulate the fate of others. I ask of you to lend me your castle and your citizens. I am the only being that can lead your Manor to salvation." And with this, the inhabitants of Skype Manor permanently moved into the Tales Manor. MasterT became the new king of Tales Castle and the new lord of Tales Manor. The Time of Retribution. Decide the Destiny. Introduction A young maid walks across the dark blood-red carpet in the throne room. She kneels and raises up a tray of tea and cups to the king. A figure at the throne room entrance slams the wall. The maid turns around. It was Sludgey, the battle maid of sakura flowers. The other maid was stricken with fear. She thought that she sneaked past Sludgey! Sludgey then exposes the maid's real identity. It was Fysh. Fysh was going to poison the king and take over the manor. Apparently, the "king" that Fysh was talking to was nothing but a robot. He pulls out his dickfish in response to danger while Sludgey unsheathes her mop to reveal a sleek Katana's blade. In the middle of Fysh's taunting, Fysh gets stabbed through the midbody with the king's sword. The puppet was not actually a puppet! The King was actually in the room after all (o yu, Surajii). While holding Fysh in the air, MasterT commands his maid to attack. Sludgey obeys and slices Fysh in two. His existence then disappears from the Tales Manor. -Fysh banned- -Chapter end-